


A Witcher, not a Fisher - Geraskier Mermaid Au

by EllieStark13



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Geralt being protective of Jaskier, Later maybe some smut, M/M, MerMay, Mermaid Jaskier, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStark13/pseuds/EllieStark13
Summary: Geralt meets Jaskier in a  tricky situation. They manage to escape together but not without coast. After losing his fin Jaskier in devoted to get it back and the Witcher agrees to help him. What will happen on the long way to the most powerful witch and will Jaskier still want his fin back in the end?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Unexpected Meetings

It wasn't anything unusual that about this job, he went out killed the monster and bought back its head for the local sorcerer. He felt a little excited to sit in peace in the pub after relaxing with a nice cold beer. The villagers didn't seem to mind him much, they were going on about their day as best as they could.

He reached the house of the and left Roach in front of it. “Wait here for me it won't take long…” he said to the brown mare. The whole place was reeking with magic and it somehow made his stomach turn. Something bad was going on here. After knocking a few times and no one opening the door, he brushed against it noticing how it wasn´t locked.

“Hello? Somebody here?” Carefully he stepped inside, you could never be too careful around those old creeps. In was almost completely dark inside of it.

Instead of said old face he found the house empty so far but covered in all kinds of monster and creature parts, perfectly preserved as if he was collecting them. What a sick fuck but who was he to judge, he was only here to collect his coin and leave as soon as possible. The rooms made his stomach turn again, they were full of all kinds of cages and tanks most of them empty now or filled with water so dark that Geralt wasn't sure if they really were…

“Ah the Witcher! You´ve returned, I see.” The old mage Stregobor stepped out of the darkness into the light of the fire. “I see that you have the Griffins head with you, very well.” He now stood in front of fire now and the uneasy feeling inside of Geralt grew.

“Of course. Now give me my coin I want to leave the city as soon as possible.” The white wolf demanded.

“Oh, why don´t you drink with me? You must be tired and thirsty from the fight.” The old man suggested and already filled two grails with wine. Geralt let out a deep breath, fine if that old guy wanted it so badly, he'd leave after this drink. He placed the lifeless head onto the table and sat down in the armchair Stregobor was offering him.

“You see Witcher, I´m a man of wisdom for I have made it my destiny to understand the world and every living creature in it.” Stregobor continues as he sat down as well.

“By doing what exactly…cutting them apart?” the Witcher huffed in disgust but taking a sip of that wine anyways. It was sweet…too sweet for his taste.

“Well you see that’s the only way to truly understand it. To see why some creatures are the way they are, why they can do what they can do. Isn't that also what you do?”

“I don't force living beings into tiny cages…” Geralt mumbled, somehow the room started to feel hot...too hot for it to be natural... Pearls of sweat started to form on his forehead. 

“Perhaps not…well you don't need to understand my doing…you'll soon see them firsthand...”

Just as he finished those words the room started to spin, Geralt had to close his eyes but the dizziness didn´t stop.

“W-What...?” but before he could get out another word the world grew dark around him.

“Hmm…you aren't as smart as everyone makes you out to be...” the old sorcerer laughed to himself.

By the time Geralt woke up again his head was hurting like hell causing him to groan as he opened his golden eyes. Heavy chains and handcuffs were wrapped around his arms and neck and he was placed in one of those cages he had seen earlier. His armor and swords were missing alongside his shirt. That old pervert had stripped him for god's sake, he groaned over his own dumbness. You couldn't trust this kind of men. The room was mostly dark but thanks to a small window here and there the moonlight fell into it. He could hear some moments nearby of animal-like creatures, making noises of pain and misfortune.

“Ah you´re finally awake I was wondering when you'd do that.” Said a warm voice suddenly causing Geralt to look over his shoulder where at first he saw nothing but a big tank, big enough to fit a human in there. Confused he tilted his head and focused his eyes. In the dim moonlight something was glistening in the water, his eyes trailed along before his eyes meet sparkling blue ones. A young boy...no a young man, was looking at him peeking his head out of the tub. His eyes, light blue with a hint of green, seemed to shine almost in inhumane way, dark curls (Geralt couldn't tell the exact colour in this lighting) fell loosely over his forehead. “I almost thought that old fucker killed you.”

“No…I'm fine...” Geralt wondered what exactly he was but it clearly was some sort of water creature, but he had never heard of male mermaids or sirens before...

“I didn't thought I´d have the chance to talk to someone again before…you know...” He trailed of and Geralt found it strange how cheerful his voice sounded judging their fate.

“Well I for my part don't plan on dying here…” the white-haired male only mumbled already searching through his cage for some kind of material to open the cuffs with. The ground of the cage was covered in tiny bones and what appeared to be blood. If he was careful enough that might work...

“Oh…I see you're not planning on staying…” The man sounded quite disappointed. “Well I wish you good luck with that.” There was some more splashing signaling that he wanted to go back underwater as Geralt sighed.

“You could come with me you know you don't have to die here...” He turned around even more as he started to wiggle the tiny bone in the lock of his handcuffs.

The merman came back up again and tilted his head. “Yeah well I can't exactly run anywhere…” with that he lifted his fin above the water. It was light blue almost silver in most parts, here and there and it had some darker blue pattern, that were lined with gold. Overall, it was so beautiful that even Geralts eyes widen.

“So…you're a male mermaid.” It was a statement, but it sounded more of a question.

The other male smiled brightly and nodded his head. “We´re called mermen, you know? Mermaids are as the name says female. Oh and then we also have merpeople who can either change their gender or are gender neutral.” He seemed to be so proud of what he was even though in this situation it would probably mean the death of him. “I know we aren't as curious and brave as our female companions, that’s why you humans believe we don't exist. Oh, my friends call me Jaskier by the way.”

“Don't call me human…I´m a Witcher, which is what even got that old fucker interested in me.” Geralt growled but told himself to calm down it was not Jaskiers fault that he was here right now. “I’m Geralt of Rivia.” Finally, as he spoke the lock gave in and the handcuff fell of his first wrist.

“Nice to meet you Geralt. I only wish the circumstances were better.” The merman really seemed to be a joyful person.

“I´ll think off something to get you out of here…” Geralt mumbled after a short moment of silence.

Jaskier only nodded, whatever it was he knew he could trust the Witcher.

Time past and Geralt could see how Stregobor came by again. “I see you have awoken Witcher.” He stepped closer so Geralt was fast to hide the fact that he was almost out of his ties. “And I see you made the company of my most important exhibit.” The old man smirked cause Jaskier to hide in the water again. “It was such a pain to catch.”

“It's almost like he didn't wanted to be catched by you…” The Witcher mocked right back with furious eyes.

“And yet I did. No man before had ever laid eyes on a male mermaid and now I´ll be able to present him to the world…” Stregobor looked down at him before stepping over to Jaskier lifting him out if the air with his magic. "You´ll be the next one of course. People been wandering about your kind for a long while too…” Geralt growled angrily again but the old man just laughed. 

"GERALT HELP!" the desperate merman cried as he struggled as best as he could.

Stregobor laughed harder. "He can't help you now no one can." 

Geralts golden eyes met Jaskiers pleading ones and rage formed inside of him like never before. The door closed and the two of them disappeared making Geralt work quicker on his ties.

Finally he was free of all of his chained and slipping through the bars was quite easy without his armour. "I'll come for you Jaskier." He mumbled under his breath as he ran out of the room.

As the white-haired Witcher walked, now more carefully, out of his prison he was fast to find his swords and belongings again. Quickly grabbing the blade he stormed on to where he could hear small begging noises coming from. 

Without further notice he kicked in the door to find Jaskier strapped onto a wooden table. The old man was clearly not expecting the white wolf being able to free himself that easily cause he just stood there shocked while Geralt sliced his sword right across his chest. 

Stregobor collapsed grasping but Geralt didn't cared. "It's alright now Jaskier." He tried to calm the merman down while he was cutting of his ties. 

"You shall not have him Witcher, he's mine." Geralt turned around to finish the wizard once and for all but before he could do anything said one continued. 

"He shall never swim in the ocean again. He shall be forced to become what he hates the most and spend his eternity among us humans, that's how I'll curse him on my dying breath." 

Geralts eyes widen again as the old man collapsed lifeless into the pit of his own blood. He stared at him for a moment trying to process his words before some small sobbing made him turn around again. 

Jaskier appredly had freed himself now, but he was rolled together into fetal position crying in agony. The Witchers eyes trailed over his naked form. His fin gone replaced with human legs…

...cursed to walk like men...


	2. The Journey Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Jaskier try to find someone to help them...

Geralt stood there completely enchanted by the other male’s soft form for a moment. He was laying there naked, shaking softly. Just then did Geralt snap out of it and found something to cover his so right now so small looking body with a piece of cloth. None of them said anything for the longest time. Geralt was to unsure on how to approach Jaskier right now.

“I'm gonna find some clothes for you…” Geralt simply said and received only a small nod from Jaskier who pulled his cover closer around himself.

When he was gone Jaskier pushed himself up slowly, slowly letting the cloth slide of him to look down on his new form. Carefully he wiggled his new toes around not really knowing what he was supposed to do with them. What had that old bastard done to him, to his beautiful form? Forcing him into this barbaric state which made him feel so insecure and naked like he had never felt before…not even on the slaughter bank. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn’t return home like that, could he? Would he be forced to live all his life on land now, lonely without family? He sighed deeply as Geralt stepped back into the room. 

He cleared his throat before saying: "I found something…." The other looked up at him. The White Wolf was holding a normal looking white shirt and some black pants.  
“Do you need help putting them on?” Geralt added still unsure if a creature that usually lived in the depths would know how to put on human clothes.

“Maybe with the pants...” Jaskier admit with a slight blush on his face. After all he wasn´t sure how good he could already handle those… legs…legs it still seemed to him as of they didn't belong to him..

Geralt nodded in response and already threw him the shirt. “I mean just so you don´t feel too embarrassed…”

Jaskier frowned he didn´t really mind being naked especially not with another male who now had the same body as him but somehow, he felt like there was a small blush on Geralts face, quite unnoticeable but there. So, he did the Witcher the favour and pulled the shirt over his head, covering his pride. It was a little too big for him but for now it would be enough… Geralt thought, …maybe he could buy Jaskier some other clothes in the next town… Yeah that was a good idea.

Jaskier looked displeased but said nothing to the plain clothes. Instead he just watched how the Witcher put his legs through the holes on the pants, pulling it up too. “Okay uhm can you stand so I can pull up the rest?”

The first time standing up felt weird but at least Jaskier manged without further problems as the other dressed him completely.

“Good, I´ll put on my armour and we´re ready to leave this shorthold…” Geralt said to quickly change the topic. “Maybe we should actually burn it down so no one finds his research results.”

As they finally left the house which Geralt set on fire right away with the help of Igni and some old boxes. The town around them was quite as if no one had been here in ages, and maybe that was even the case but right now Geralt didn´t cared he just wanted to get out of there. Roach came over to him like she always did and he helped Jaskier on her back. “I doubt that you want to walk all the way into the next city?” Geralt said as he swung himself onto the horse as well.

“What will we do there?” Jaskier asked which a little sighed.

“We´ll figure out a way to get you back into your true form obviously.” The Witcher replied as the horse started to move under them.

“Wait what? You´ll help me.” Immediately Jaskier seemed to be his usual bubbly self again and he hugged Geralt harder. “Oh, thank you Geralt.”

The former merman couldn’t see I but there was a small smile on Geralts lips. “Yeah yeah just don´t get too touchy.”

The way to the next small village was long and tiring so soon just after it had gotten dark Geralt decided that they could both use some sleep after Jaskier had almost fallen off Roach twice. He helped the smaller one down and handed him his big coat to wrap himself into. “I´ll make a fire.”

Jaskier only nodded sleepy and cuddled into the warm embrace of Geralts soft coat. He felt safe enough to close his eyes, but he could still hear how the Witcher walking around and a moment later he felt the even bigger warmth of a fire. “Good night Geralt…”

Technically the Witcher didn´t needed that much sleep but he eventually let his eyes rest but his mind still awake enough to notice any kind of danger.

Luckily for them the night stayed quiet so shortly after dawn Geralt opened his eyes again, only to find Jaskier still sleeping soundly. He must have been really exhausted and probably hungry… Geralt pushed himself to his feet to catch them some breakfast. 

Hours later Jaskier was awoken by the smell of meat roasting over fire and his stomach growled right away. Stregobor hadn't really fed him great while he was with him. "If I wouldn't have heard your heartbeat I would have thought you died." The Witcher said as Jaskier sat up. 

"Hmm~ I guess I just sleep really good in your presents." The other chuckled and licked his lips over the rabbit that Geralt was cooking. "Is that for the both of us?"

The other just nodded in reply his eyes meeting Jaskiers for the first time today.

"Great I could eat a whole wale right now!" The merman cheered. A little later their food was done and they started eating.

“So Jaskier tell me how did Stregobor even catch you?” Geralt asked eventually. This question had been burning in his mind for quite the while now. After all the old wizard had said that merman are rare...

"Well you see mermaids can be quite cruel...especially after you fooled around with some of them." Jaskier sighed obviously embarrassed about his own behaviour. "I was just trying to find my real love, I mean, how are you supposed to know if it's them without a little testing. You see, us merpeople mate for life. But it never felt right with them so the ladies got mad at me...and chased me up to the surface where o got stuck in a net.." now a soft blue blush was forming on his face. Apparently a few things didn't change about him. 

Geralt nodded. He knew how woman could be… "Don't worry we'll get you back into the waters and you'll find your mate…" 

Jaskier just nodded knowing that if the Witcher would help him nothing would get in his way of getting back home. 

After they were done eating, they continued their way down the road soon arriving at another small village. "We should ask around if anyone knows a witch close by… maybe they can help us." Geralt stated and already walked over to the tavern.

They learned that there was a female witch, who people often consulted about their problems, not too far away out in the woods. Jaskier felt an excited tingle inside of him finally he would be able to leave this pathetic form.

Geralt thanked the tavern owner and ordered a room they probably had to stay over night anyways, after all most witches needed time to do their thing. 

"Can we go now?" Jaksier asked in a good mood rocking back and forth with a giant smile on his lips. 

"Yes we can. Well walk there if you don't mind. Roach seems to be rather exhausted after carrying us both." Geralt hummed. 

Jaskier knew his legs were still a little weak so maybe walking a small distance would strengthen them. 

So the unlike duo left the brown mare in the stable, walking towards the woods. The brown haired male noticed very well how Geralt slowed his steps down to match his own, but he said nothing. Walking was more tiring than swimming so he felt relief running through his body as he noticed the small wooden hut coming closer.

He was a little out of breath as he waited behind Geralt for him to knock. A beautiful woman opened the door then, dressed in a blue dress with her hair braided into a crown. "Geralt of Rivia what a nice surprise.." she started right away with a slight smirk. 

"Tissaia?" The white haired male replied raising an eyebrow. It was pretty obvious that they knew each other. 

"Surprised to see me? I had to go a little into hiding…" she explained as she let them in. Once inside the house seemed to be much bigger than possible. "I see you bring a friend."

"That why we're here. He used to be a merman until you're friend Stregobor cursed him." With that Geralt leaned against a wall watching how Tissaia started to circle Jaskier, who only looked at her a little frightened. 

"Ohh a merman, I see…" she said. "Poor thing I bet you're suffering in your new form."

Jaskier crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Well it could be worse…" ...without Geralt. He added in his thoughts. 

"I'm glad to hear that cause I sadly can't help you." Tissaia sighed. "My magic isn't strong enough for this transformation."

"WHAT?" The merman yelled in distress. 

"But I can tell you where you'll find someone who will be able too." She said without even changing her voice.

Geralt and her eyes met and she continued. "You'll have to find her and especially her new wife." 

The white wolf sighed deeply. "I feared you'd say that…" but he already made up his mind to help the merman no matter what. 

"I know you and Yennefer had your troubles in the past but she is an unbelievable strong witch. I'm sure she could easily help you." 

Jaskier was quietly listening the whole time. So apparently he hadn't been the only man here messing with the wrong girls… 

Suddenly Geralt pushed himself off the wall. "Come on Jaskier I know where we have to go next…" and just like a little puppy the brown haired male was on his heels. Tissaia chuckled softly to herself as she watched them leave. What a cute couple they were…

Once back in the town Geralt stopped in front of a tailor. "I've been thinking...now that you'll have to stay in human form a little longer...maybe we should get you your own clothes." 

Jaskier who had been hanging his head in disappointment looked up at the Witcher. There was a moment where the two males just looked into each other eyes while Jaskier was thinking about the idea. In the end he let out another sigh before smiling again. "I think I would like that very much." 

Geralt nodded and held open the door for him as they stepped inside. They were greeted right away buy a very colourful looking elf male. "Ah I see some customers!" He announced right away clapping his hand together in delight. 

The Witcher could see how Jaskier relaxed and started to smile as well. "Oh my you're clothes are so pretty I want some similar to that!" He breathed out happily. Geralt knew when it was time to just sit back and let the elf guide Jaskier away to the fitting room.

A few hours passed before the merman stepped into his sight again now with a fitting shirt and a bright blue suit. He posed a little for him. "What do you think Geralt?" 

A smile found it's way on the Witchers rough lips. "I think it suits you."

Jaskiers smile grew wider right away. "I think so too and I found some others that I like as well. But I think I'll keep this one on right away." 

Geralt nodded, who was he to deny that wish to him. "Of course. You can go ahead to the tavern I'll pay this." 

With another nod Jaskier already left him alone. They clothes he had chosen weren't the cheapest ones but still Geralt paid it with happiness knowing that he had cheered the other up at least a little. 

Once outside again he already saw his partner down the road looking interested at a travelling salesman goods. With quick steps the silver haired man reached him. "Oh Geralt look at that thing it's so beautiful." Jaskier said without hesitation and he reached him. 

"The lute?" Geralt raised his eyebrow. It sure looked made really well even through he didn't knew anything about music instruments. 

"Yes! I had one under the sea too! I mean clearly made differently but I always loved to play it and sing along." The smaller one looked like a child in a candy store, Geralt thought so without further hesitation he pulled his coins out ones again buying the precious instrument. 

"Here but make sure not to break it!" He said as he handed it to Jaskier, who immediately hugged the taller one right away.

"Oh thank you Geralt!" Said one ruffled Jaskiers hair. 

"We should take some rest now. Eat something and then head to bed, we sure will need our strength tomorrow when our journey to find Yen starts."


	3. Lustful Clearness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT IF YOUR NOT COMFORTABLE WITH PLS SKIP IT 
> 
> Geralt takes on another Job and Jaskier explored his new body some more....

“Who´s Yen?” Jaskier asked once they were back inside their room after having a nice warm meal. He had thrown himself right onto the bed and was now eagerly, yet softly, playing his new lute.

Geralt looked over at him not sure if he wanted to speak about their troubled past. “Yennefer…uhm she's a powerful sorceress and a friend...” he tried to shake of the other but Jaskier had picked up that tone in the white wolf's voice.

“Ohhh, that kind of friend I see...” He smirked a little. It was just like he had thought. “I hope you didn´t made her too angry to help us by leaving her.”

Geralt blushed slightly before his eyes met the floor again. “...she was the one that left…” It was a little painful to admit after all Geralt had fallen for her deeply, but sometimes things just don’t work out like that. Apparently, she was married now. Well good for her… He knew that had been something she was secretly craving. Stability, love, a family. Nothing he would be able to give to someone.

Jaskier noticed how hard this topic was weighting the other down. “Ah stop making that long face. I'm sure you´ll find your mate one day until then it´s not forbidden to mess around right?” he said light-hearted with a smile on his lips.

Geralt gave him a stern look shortly before his face became soft again. “Maybe you´re right.” Slowly he pushed himself up from the chair he had been sitting on and walked over to their bed. He would have preferred two separate rooms but this one had been the only one available. “Scoop over I need to rest a bit. This tavern is driving me insane.” It was loud and full of smells that gave Geralt a little headache, after all it had a reason that he rather stayed out in the wild.

He didn't miss the small blush on Jaskiers cheeks through as said one put his lute away to make some space for Geralt. After the tall white-haired man laid down, they were pressed firmly together, back to back. It felt a little weird at first and Jaskier couldn’t help but blushed even deeper with his heart beating faster, he only hoped that the Witcher didn´t noticed it. Geralt sure did hear it but he didn't comment on it instead he focused on noise and eventually it even rocked him to sleep.

Jaskier soon noticed but felt too anxious to sleep right away. There shouldn't have been a problem with them sharing a bed, they were both males, just casually sharing a bed. In the end he wrote the feeling off as a side effect of his new form.

Just then noises from the next room reached his ears it sounded like screams. Jaskier listened closer with his eyes widening in realization that those weren't normal screams they were moans and groans… Shit was someone mating over there? His curiosity causes him to lean in closer almost pressing his ear against the wall. It made the noises louder and he found himself closing his eyes trying to imagine what was happening right there, humans couldn´t do it much different he was sure of it. And as he let his imagination run free like that, he felt a familiar yet, so new sensation run through his body. Fuck he couldn't get horny now with Geralt right there, it would be too awkward if he woke up. A little panic filled him as he noticed how his cock started to swell in his underpants, it felt slightly different then his normal one this one was somehow much more sensitive, even just now rubbing against the soft fabric almost made him moan out. So he slowly turned to lay on his back just listening to Geralt even breaths to make sure the Witcher was deeply asleep for a second, before he slipped his underwear down far enough so that he could have a good look at his own cock. It looked different than before, the shape was straighter and the tip thicker, also these two things under it were new. He touched them curiously and found himself closing his eyes from the sweet sensations. No matter if he was alone or not right now, he just had to test this out and explore his new body completely. So carefully he started with more soft touches to figure out what he liked and what he didn´t, where the places of pleasured where hidden for humans. Soon after his hand was wrapped around his pride while his second moved lower and lower experiencing stuff, he couldn't do this good before. Luckily for him he was quiet flexible which allowed him to touch his entrance. He liked how it felt to touch the soft ring of muscles like this and wondered if it would feel even better when someone else would be touching it…and that’s when it happened the first person that plopped into his mind wasn´t a beautiful maiden but the grumpy, yet soft Witcher that laid next him. Carefully his eyes looked over at the white-haired male, who still had his back turned towards him, Jaskier couldn't deny that he was indeed handsome and most of all very interesting, also he had saved his life and was the only one the former merman had met yet…that’s why he thought of him for sure. The pleasure of his finger suddenly slipping inside caused him to refocus on his main task. He moved his finger around inside of himself, exploring the slick walls while his other hand still stocked his cock. With one especially deep trust inside he felt like he could see stars, whatever it was that he had just hid inside of him, he needed to make sure to keep on hitting it. If Geralt would help him, he sure wouldn't have troubles hitting it each time which would make it the most pleasurable experience on earth. It sure had it perks being human… he kept his eyes close and just let his mind form all those beautiful images of their bodies being tangled, the smell and the noises run free while his body grew more and more hot. Alongside it his movement grew faster, his fingers rubbing said pleasure bringing spot the whole time, his hips slightly bucking into his hand. He didn't even cared about waking Geralt or not. As his pleasure reached his peak, he felt those two balls twitching, pulling themselves up, his cock twitched as well only to shoot out thick ropes of white liquid a moment later, covering his chest in it. His whole from relaxed right away, with his heart beating even faster than earlier and his breath short and panting, his cock was still twitching here and there but it now slowly grew soft against his stomach. “Fuck….” He breathed out softly and closed his eyes again just enjoying the satisfied feeling after his orgasm, unaware that his Witcher friend had indeed listened to the whole thing but Geralt was knew better than to comment on it. Sometimes a man just had to do what a man had to do…but he would make sure to get them a separate room next time…the rest of the night went by quickly without further disturbances for any of them.

When they finally left the town Jaskier would start asking Geralt on how a few things worked for humans, he felt a little disappointed at the point that Geralt told him that the human society wasn't as open when it came to sex then the merpeople apparently where, even if those guy mate for life they sure seemed to get creative in bedroom at least it sounded like it from what Jaskier was telling him. After their little talk, the merman settled with playing the lute as he walked alongside Roach, to “strengthen his legs”. The real reason was that after last night he didn't felt as if he could handle Geralt's crotch rubbing against his backside with every step the horse took. It was weird never before had he thought about THAT much about males, sure he had messed around with some friends before but thinking about the white wolf had a different effect on him then usual. Now he was asking himself if Geralt could already feel this too or if he really was still into that witch they were looking for.

A few days went by with them riding/walking through the landscapes with its dark woods and empty fields before Geralt eventually took a job to find out more about a ghost that was tormenting an old well nearby. Jaskier didn’t mind it much sure it would take some time but that also meant he would be able to be with Geralt longer. He had his own room this time which would lead to a lot of fun that he knew for sure.

“Wait what do you mean with I can't come long?” Jaskier asked in an offended tone, putting his hand against his hips.

“It's too dangerous, Jas. Not even I know for sure what expects me…” Geralt replied as he was readying his belongs to start his investigation at said well.

“But we´re a team! I'm sure I can be helpful!” the other complained. Wait had Geralt just given him a nickname?

The Witcher tilted his head to one side and gave him a soft smile. “Just stay here and earn some extra coin with your music for us, yeah? I'll be back soon and I´ll be fast if I don't have to worry about you…”

Worrying about him? Jaskier couldn’t help but blush softly, maybe Geralt was right after all he didn't wanted him to get hurt and maybe he could really own some coin. He could give back some that the Witcher had spent on him so far.

“Fine but don´t you dare to get yourself killed!” the brown-haired male demanded.

Geralt only smiled once more before already heading out of the door. Jaskier felt so vulnerable and scared somehow, this was the first time he and Geralt would be separated, hopefully no one would try to attack him in the meantime. He waited some time but decided to follow Geralt's idea after all and dressed in some fancy clothes before heading downstairs. His lute hard in his hands to stop them from shaking he slowly started to play causing everyone to look at him clearly curious. Instantly he just started to sing a song which the crowd seemed to enjoy cause after the first few stiff seconds they joined in singing, clapping and some even dancing. It felt good to be this appreciated but still his heart was a little heavy with worry about his Witcher, but he pushed it away for now. The night went well and he made a nice sum of coin right away, smiling happily he went back to his room as he opened the door through he was surprised to see that it wasn't empty. In fact, it was very much not empty there was a woman in his bed, immediately he stopped his tracks.

“Hello my dear. My name is Alexis. I´ve seen you downstairs and you looked like you could use some relief…” She purred and let the front of her dress fall lose, exposing her breast in the progress. Jaskier swallowed hard. She sure was beautiful but somehow, she didn´t quite reached his…. heart.

“Uhm I´m sorry lady…I don´t think I…” He stuttered out looking politely away but she only got off the bed and stepped over at him. Placing her hands on his chest tracing over it seductively.

“Hmm? Maybe I´m not quite your type just like that…” She purred out. Jaskier blushed deeply there she had her answer. He couldn't really explain it he always had been so ready for women and men but ever since he met Geralt women just couldn’t grab his attention. No matter how beautiful the woman they had met on the road had been he always had just eyes for the handsome male next to him. “No wonder when you came with such a handsome Witcher.” She added and just in the blink of an eye she suddenly changed her form to a handsome, muscular & tall man. “What do you think now? Want a ride?”

Again, Jaskier had to swallow again but he had to admit that this worked a lot better then her former woman form, especially since he had a very similar figure to Geralts. This woman clearly new how to fulfil mans dreams, Jaskier was sure he´d have to pay extra for this specialty of her but still he found himself saying. “Y-Yes.” It was faint and unsure but also filled with curiosity.

“Come here big boy I show you what real pleasure feels like…” with that he pulled Jaskier over to the bed pushing him into the sheets right away which only made said one more excited. His skilled bed-partner wasted no time with getting him out of his clothes and so Jaskier ended up rather quickly with being naked. His cock was so hard by now that it was almost painful. “Now that’s a big boy.” Alexis said as came face to face with it. Slowly he started to worship it with kissed and licks and it honestly drove Jaskier insane. His eyes fell shut and after that it only got more exciting because he could imagine someone else being here with him right now…

“Fuck Geralt...” escaped his lips as the others lips wrapped completely around his pride creating some amazing new feelings. Jaskier actually had to stop himself from cumming right away. The image of Geralt between his legs like that was just too sinful. “Shit…please…”

He felt Alexis smiling slightly clearly amused, probably thinking that he was a virgin judged by his reactions. But it was still, or maybe exactly cause of that, a really soft and gentle blowjob, the perfect combination of sucking and touching and it got Jaskier so close but just when he'd have cummed the actions suddenly stopped and he opened his eyes. “What…?” He asked weekly.

“Turn around time for the real fun.” The hooker only answered, and the young bard obeyed right away. More excitement drove through his veins as he exposed his human whole to another person for the first time. Right away the other held onto his behind spreading his cheeks further with made Jaskier moan out lewdly. Next thing he felt where fingers, like his own nights before, exploring his cute entrance rubbing around. Some spit drops later he also felt one slowly pushing inside. Shit he had been right this was even better if someone else did it. Once again, he moaned out his Witchers name, knowing damn well it would be even better with him.

“Hmm- that’s right. Let out all that frustration and just enjoy..” the finger inside of him started to move but the bard was so eager that he started to push back against it right away sending it deeper inside of him.

“Fuck…please fuck me.” He called out, just needing the feeling of being filled with something bigger than a small finger.

“As you wish.” Alexis agreed and lined hip his cock with Jaskiers entrance just then, spitting onto it once more before rubbing his tip against it.

“Oh Geralt please fuck me…” Jaskier said still caught up in his fantasy that probably never would come true. “Please put that thick cock inside of me…” He didn't even cared how desperate he sounded right now. He was just two things right now and that was horny and ready.

He couldn’t say another thing before he felt the pressure on his behind starting to build before it stretched over the tip, allowing it inside. “Ahh hell yes…” He breathed out from the fulfilling feeling of being stretched and formed. Alexis had a nice size but it still made him wonder about Geralt, would he be bigger or smaller? Shorter or longer? His thoughts couldn´t work for long cause just a moment later his sex partner pushed his full length inside of him making him cry out once again. Oh yes being human clearly had his perks. The fucking that followed was brutal yet exciting and Jaskiers eyes rolled back while his mouth hang open. With every trust his skilful partner brushed against that special spot inside of him pushing him back and forth on the bed. Inside of him this familiar feeling raised again where his cock and balls would get all twitchy and his heart would start beating so fast that it was ringing in his ears. His breaths came out so shortly that the other could tell he´d cum soon.

“Now that’s a good boy shoot your seed everywhere show me how much you like my cock up your ass.” He said with a smirk, speeding up with his trust ones more while also adding more force.

Jaskier knew he couldn't fight the feeling any longer this was just way to good for him to resist it much longer. “Geralt!” he moaned out loudly again as his cock twitched extra hard pushing out his seed to stain the sheets beneath him. His orgasm was so powerful that he almost missed the feeling of Alexis cock twitching just as hard inside him, there was a new wet and warm feeling inside and he felt how it was filling him more and more with every new string of cum, by now he could already feel some dripping out which made him moan once more but this time soft and exhausted. The hooker pulled out of him as he collapsed, she, now back in her female from, dressed herself and took the money he owned him. “If you need some more just call for me...” she whispered as he left the room.

Jaskier just laid there his ass still leaking cum as he felt spend but satisfied if only it really had been Geralt fucking his brain out. Maybe…Maybe one day but did he really dare to hope… he sighed and had to admit to himself that he was already head over heels in love with said Witcher, it always had been a problem for him to crush hard over people way to quickly but nothing like this had ever felt like this before. Now he wasn't only craving all those sinful things they could do but also to be loved and held by him. Fuck he really needed to figure this out somehow… For now he only closed his tired eyes, resting his head on his arms as he fell asleep from exhaustion.


	4. Jealousy can lead to the strangest of offers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get a little tense between the white wolf and his merman

The next morning came sooner than the former merman had liked, with a groan he woke up as the sun shined into his eyes. Slowly he sat up with his butt still arching from last night and rubbed his eyes. His body felt sore but in a good way, still a bath would be needed or else Geralt would be able to smell it all ones he returned and that was the last thing Jaskier would want. Not that the Witcher would care much but he still didn't want him to think bad of him. 

So slowly he pushed himself off the bed and started to get dressed so he could take a small trip to the nearby bathhouse, after all they have some nice smelling soaps/oils to cover up the smell of sex that was still stuck to him. 

Once inside the small but decent building Jaskier quickly stripped again. Now dressed in nothing but a towel he made his way over to the warm water that had been prepared for him. He had made sure to pay for a private one where no one would see what sections of his body needed to be cleaned the most. Slowly he let himself glide into perfectly tempered streaming water. He leaned right back against the tub to just take a few seconds to feel his muscles relaxing. Somehow the feeling of being in the water reminded him of home and he found himself in thoughts again if he even still wanted to go back there. Life hadn´t been easy there with his parents being nobles, always having to be calm and collected, never letting anyone close not even the family. No wonder he had slept around so much looking for the feeling of being loved… but then again wasn´t Geralt just like that calm and collected, without letting anyone close. It had been the first thing Jaskier had thought of him, but he could feel that there was something more between them. He was sure the Witcher wasn´t this nice to everybody after all he brought him some clothes and even a lute! No one before had ever cared so much about his happiness before…

Time passed quickly while he was so deep in thoughts with his eyes, letting himself float in the tub, that he jumped when he heard a familiar voice.

“You done there?” Wow, that sounded moody…

Quickly Jaskier opened his eyes to look at the white wolf who was covered in grime but at least he seemed to be unharmed which made his heart flutter with joy.

“Oh you´re already back… I must have lost the track of time.” Jaskier blushed and tried to hide his nakedness under the water.

He only got a stern stare back for the longest of time before the Witcher turned around.

“Hurry to get out of there so that we can leave. I wanna get some ground covered before the night falls.”

With that he was gone already… Jaskier only after him shocked from the sudden change of tone in Geralt's voice. Was he mad at him? Jaskier wouldn't really have known why…did he do something wrong? It hurt him a little but maybe Geralt was just tired and grumpy cause of that…hopefully he would be able to cheer him up later… 

Once he was dressed again he hurried after the white haired male, who he spotted a little later already restocking Roach saddlebags. Carefully the former merman walked over to him.

“I'll be upstairs to pack my belongings.” He mumbled quickly but got nothing in reply but a grunt.

Geralt couldn´t understand why he felt so angry towards the bard. Jaskier wasn´t in a relationship or any kind of commitment, he could do whatever he wanted with whoever he wanted but still the day had been ruined for Geralt from the moment he had stepped into his room, empty with nothing but the scent of sex filling the air. The innkeeper had told him that Jaskier had left to take a bath and Geralt surely hadn´t like the pleased look on his face when he finally found him. Whoever had been with him last night the bard surely seemed to have enjoyed more the enough while he himself had to fight for his life while his mind was also stuck worrying for the former merman.

Another grunt escaped his lips as Jaskier stepped outside with his lute and his little bag.

“Uhm I´d be ready then….” He said quietly and this already made Geralt want to apologize but his pride forbid it. Jaskier reminded him on a kicked puppy which made his heart heavy, maybe even heavier than the thought of his companion being with another male.

“Get on then I’ll collect my payment quickly and then well leave.” The Witcher replied and walked back into the inn.

Jaskier still looked after him, somehow wondering if it might was his sent after all that was upsetting the Witcher… but that couldn´t be it, for sure… somehow he managed to get on top of Roach when a familiar figure slowly came closer.

“You are already leaving pretty boy?” Alexis asked leaning against a close by pillar.

“Uhm yeah..” Somehow Jaskier had a bad feeling for what would happen if Geralt found them together, so he wanted to make this talk as short as possible.

“Too bad I thought you and I could have some more fun…” rolled deliciously of his lips which caused the bard to blush. Just then of course his white haired partner showed up again.

“Sorry to break it to you but we´re in a hurry.” He said almost in a growling voice. “Jaskier stop flirting we have a task to fulfill..”

The bard’s eyes grew wide at that. Flirting? He- he wasn´t flirting! Yesterday had been nothing but an itch that needed to be scratched…nothing more if only the Witcher knew how he had been thinking of him the whole time…

Alexis only smirked. “No need to be jealous, Witcher. Your bard belongs completely to you.” He started to walk off and only waved over to them once more. “Let me know if you ever wanna have some fun time without your wolf.”

Jaskier was so embarrassed from his words that his eyes meet the ground while his face was flushing so badly, he looked like the sun burned his skin.

By that he couldn't see that Geralt also had a pink blush on his cheeks. What had that shapeshifter meant by that?

In the awkward silence Geralt started to walk guiding them out of town and back into the woods. Hours passed filled with nothing but the singing of birds and here and there some growling of a nearby animal…or monster…

It gave Geralt time to think about what could have happened last night in that room, has Jaskier said anything which caused the shapeshifter to assume that he was his? WAS HE JEALOUS??? Wasn't he just angry that Jaskier had fun while he was out working? Everything was spinning inside of his mind. He didn't know Jaskier that long and yet he already felt a little possessive on him. He felt like Jaskier cared for him which was something he hadn´t experienced in a long time. But could he really let Jaskier in after all said one wanted to go back home…which would leave Geralt alone again… that was a high risk but if he wouldn't act, he would never know what could have been…and maybe if…if the other felt somehow familiar maybe then he wouldn’t leave after all…but he wasn't ready. After all he wasn’t even sure if he was into him like that or if he just wanted him to stick around like a friend. It was confusing him; sure, he had his fun with other guy before as well but there never had been feelings attached. But this was something else...ever since he saw him for the first time Geralt had been mesmerized by his beauty, which left Geralt with his heart beating faster. Maybe this was just the effect mermaids had on other species, but somehow the Witcher didn’t want to believe that at all.

Two days passed in which neither of them talked much, the covered some ground through and Geralt was sure they´d soon reach the next big town. Here and there their way got interrupted by wolf, wild dogs, or other monsters that Geralt killed swiftly, which left Jaskier both horny and scared at the same time. Eventually Jaskier couldn´t take it anymore.

“I´m sorry for what happened in the inn…” He suddenly said and wasn´t sure what exactly he meant himself, the night full of lust or the awkward moment that followed.

Geralt hummed.

“You know I didn´t planed on it to happen. I just- they were there, and I needed it.” Jaskier blushed deeply.

Geralts listened up and suddenly had an idea, that could help him to figure out his feelings and make his presents more bearable for Jaskier. More pleasurable for sure .

“I see. Still being with a shapeshifter or actually anyone who just shows up and throws themselves at you could be dangerous…” He started and could feel how Jaskier lowered his head in shame. “So next time you need it this badly… come to me.” He was hoping the merman wouldn´t just start laughing about him.

The bard wasn´t sure if he catched that correctly in the first seconds. Was Geralt referring to what he thought he was? That had to be to good to be true…

“I- uhm you mean? When I-?” he stuttered out blushing all over his face.

“Next time you need a good fuck ask me for it.” Geralt replied in his same casual tone but he was blushing just as bad as Jaskier, what said one luckily couldn´t see.

“Oh! Oh, uhm okay I- I will…I guess...it´ll be safer…” the former merman’s heart was racing so hard, he was sure Geralt could hear it. Shit he needed to stay calm or he would have to ask for it right away, but he didn´t want to look this desperate even through he was.

Of course, the Witcher could smell the arousal that he was radiating right away and was sure he wouldn´t have to wait long before his partner would come begging for his cock. A little proud smirk found the way on his lips, maybe he was the one Jaskier wanted after all…

The rest of the day was filled with Jaskier trying not to look at Geralt to keep the naughty thoughts away with very little luck, so it happened that he had to hide his boner every now and then after starring at the witchers backside for too long. Just wait till nightfall...


	5. The night hides our sins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut!! Please skip it if your not comfortable with that kind of content!
> 
> Geralt and Jaskier finally get it on 😏

Days went by and Jaskier was barely able to contain himself around Geralt, every time he looked at the White Wolf his heart fluttered, and his cheeks turned red. There was this strange tension between them as if both of them just waited for the other to make a move.  
Jaskier didn’t know that Geralt could smell his arousal all the time and that it was slowly driving the Witcher insane, not even a succubus could have had this effect on him. It was worse at night when the former merman would mumble in his sleep, it was clouding his senses and he had to focus extra hard to keep them safe. The closer they got to Yennefer’s and Triss' home, the more dangerous the creatures became that surrounded them at night. He almost prayed that Jaskier would break his shyness soon because otherwise the White wolf would be left begging.

Just now, he had defeated a griffin and he was covered in sweat and dirt when he smelled this sweet musky smell on Jaskier again.

“Geralt, are you okay?”, the bard asked with a little shaking voice.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry...”

Jaskier looked at him for a little, blushing deeply. “Well, then maybe you could fulfil your offer? I just… you… that was pretty hot to watch and I- I REALLY NEED IT RIGHT NOW!”, he yelled the last part right into Geralt's face by accident. 

Shit, he hadn´t meant to come off this desperate. Clearly embarrassed, he looked to the floor and blushed deeply.

Geralt just smiled at him, understanding but also relieved that he had made the first step.

“It's okay, Jaskier. I told you to just ask me.” His voice was soft as he stepped closer, carefully lifting the bard's chin to make him look deeply into his eyes.

“I-…” Jaskier was cut off by Geralt's rough lips pressing against his soft ones. In that moment, the whole world seemed to stop for a few seconds and the brown haired male couldn't help but wrap his arms around the other one’s neck, pulling him in deeper. This was how it must feel to meet your soulmate, he thought happily.  
Their kissing only got more and more passionate, with tongues dancing, exploring, rubbing against each other. In the meantime, Geralt managed to lay Jaskier down onto his bedroll.

“Fuck… please, Geralt…”, the bard pushed out between their kisses. He really sounded so damn pathetic right now. Pathetic and horny. There was no help denying that he was hard, and he knew that Geralt must feel it. This was finally it, the moment he had been waiting for was so close…

“Patience, love. You´ll get what you need soon enough.” Geralt's raspy voice teased him. Kissing the other one’s neck while slowly opening his shirt.

Jaskier pushed his head harder into the grass beneath his bedroll. His neck was his weak spot and he knew it wouldn't be long before he´d beg again for Geralt to fill him.

Luckily, the Witcher had decided that he himself couldn't wait much more either so Jaskier could feel him slowly peeling off his undershirt, exposing his delicate skin beneath. Every new place that got exposed was greeted by a soft kiss from Geralt's lips, causing goosebumps to form on Jaskier's skin as his pants grew tighter and his soft pink nips grew more erect. It was an intense feeling that flew through his whole body whenever Geralt's lips would make contact with his skin. Jaskier had always been very talkative in bed so by nature he voiced his pleasure right away, moaning and squirming. 

It was amusing to Geralt to see his bard twisting in pleasure like this. "You're so beautiful…", he mumbled against Jaskier's soft skin.

Finally, his shirt was gone completely and he could feel Geralt's rough hands travelling all over his body. It made him feel like Geralt being just as desperate as him. 

"T-Thank you… You're too…", the bard managed to get out while his own skilled hands tried to remove Gerald's armour, which turned out to he harder then he expected it. In the end, his shaking fingers gave up and with a chuckle, the White Wolf did it himself. Once it was gone, Jaskier could feel his eyes widening at the ton of scars that came into his view. Softly with feather light touch, he moved his fingertips over them before bringing his lips up as if he wanted to kiss all of them better. This made the witcher moan and close his eyes, for him this whole thing was new as well… Sure, he had slept with a lot of people but this felt different somehow. Jaskier sat further up when he was satisfied with kissing the wounded flesh and pressed his lips back onto Geralt's. His greedy hands already fumbling with the bigger one's pants but before he could push them down, he was already back laying on his back with now Geralt rubbing his hand demanding against the bulge inside of the bard's pants. More moans left his lips at that, hopelessly pushing his hips up to rub harder against that hand.

"You're so perfect, my darling, you deserve some treats…", Geralt mumbled and teasingly opened his pants then. Jaskier could only stare down as the witcher skillfully pulled them off, leaving him completly naked outside here. A little shiver ran through his body as the wind hit his most private areas but with Geralt so close, he wouldn't really feel cold. In the next second, he didn't care anymore when the wolf's hand wrapped around his member, giving him a few slow strokes. Jaskier felt like it couldn't get better until the white haired male actually brought his face close just to wrap his lips around the pinkish tip of the merman's cock. Instantly, more pleasure shot through Jaskier and he felt so damn close that he needed a moment to calm down and realize that this hunk of a man was actually worshipping his cock.

"Fuck, Geralt! I can't believe you're doing this... Please don't stop, it's so good..." 

But the White Wolf didn't thought about quitting anytime soon, not when his bard was so delicious on his tongue. It was a nice taste, different than the men he had tasted before, it had something addicting as if his body just wanted all of it but he knew he couldn't, there were so many other nice pleasures he wanted to show Jaskier before said one would be "allowed" to spill his seed. So after a little while of sucking this perfect cock, Geralt moved back to kissing all of Jaskier's lower parts. His stomach, the inside of his thighs, even leaving small bite marks here and there… until he pushed said one's legs up to his chest, exposing his most vulnerable body part shamelessly to him. 

"G-Geralt, what are you-...?" Jaskier couldn't finish the sentence as he was caught off by feeling the other one's breath hit his backside. It tingled deep inside of him and he watched in anticipation what the Witcher would do next. He didn't have to wait long before he felt him leaving kisses all over his firm bum and yes, some bites too. Everytime those lips went closer to his entrance, Jaskier would let out a moan, rewarding Geralt. Then it finally happened, those lips placed a wet kiss right where Jaskier needed them the most. His tongue dared out while Geralt's eyes never left Jaskier's face, which twisted in pleasure as he toyed with that soft ring of muscles. 

"Oh… No one... no one ever did this to me before… I didn't know it could feel this nice….", Jaskier explained, assuring Geralt in his next move. 

His tongue grew more demanding, adding pressure to the bard's entrance until it slipped right inside.   
Jaskier's hands just disappeared into Geralt's hair, massaging his scalp to at least give some of the pleasure he was receiving back. Geralt clearly liked the feeling of it as his tongue explored Jaskier's insides as far as it could, lubbing him up perfectly for further activities. His tongue started to gently thrust in and out of the other and Jaskier couldn't help but wonder if Geralt was always such a caring lover. Just then, one of the White Wolf's hands reached out to stroke his cock in the same slow rhythm, causing Jaskier's eyes to roll back into his skull. 

"Ahh~ I'm gonna cum... Please, Geralt…." He wasn't sure what he was begging for but he felt like it was the right thing to do as this intense feeling build up deep inside of him, that made his cock and balls twitch.   
Geralt, on the other hand, felt a little conflicted but decided that it would be okay for him to cum already, no matter if he wanted to keep going after or not. So his grip on Jaskier's cock only got tighter as his movements/licking sped up slightly, pushing the bard closer and closer to the edge until….

"Ahh Geralt~" Jaskier moaned deeply and said one could feel how hard the others cock twitched, shooting out his load all over his chest, ...perfect for licking it up, ...after all it would be a waste to just leave it there…

The White Wolf helped him riding out his orgasm until the former merman just laid there panting, his eyes closed and his mouth hanging open. Geralt looked up and smirked, that must have been a big one….

"Geralt…", Jaskier still mumbled softly and the white haired male couldn't remember it ever sounding this good from someone's lips.

"Yes, Jaskier, I'm here, it's okay." Slowly, he managed to crawl on top of the other, making sure to get some of that fresh cum off of his lover in the process. 

Jaskier had managed to open his eyes before he wrapped his arms around Geralt's neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. Spreading his legs further to make more room for the Witcher. 

"I still want you…", he whispered into the bigger one's ear. "I want you to push your cock into me and be one with me…" 

Geralt clearly was surprised but smiled a moment later. "As you wish…"

With that, he pushed himself up again but only to strip himself completely, Jaskier's hungry eyes never left his movements for one second until he was back, laying between the bard's legs. The tip of his cock already meeting the other one's slick entrance. No one of them said a word as he slowly pushed his hips forward, both of them just moaning as it finally slipped inside, stretching Jaskier's hole perfectly around Geralt's cock. Once completed inside, the Witcher took his time to rest inside of the other, just enjoying the warm and wet feeling, before kissing his lover softly again. 

"Shit, this feels so good..", Jaskier breathed into his face.

"Better then the hooker?" There was a coy smirk on the White Wolf's lips.

"Much better…", the other admit honestly. "It's the best feeling I've ever felt…." Maybe this was indeed how it was with your true mate….

"Hmm~ I think so too…"

His slender hips started to move now, pulling out and rolling back into the other, making them one again and again… It was pure heaven for Jaskier who couldn't help but kiss Geralt between breathing, for the first time this didn't just feel like a fuck but like tender love making...

But all good things must come to an end eventually and Geralt could feel himself growing closer and closer and judging by the look on Jaskier's face, he was feeling it too. The bard was the first to cum, just as strong even through not as much as before… 

His pulsing and twitching insides were too much for Geralt as well, pushing him right over the edge too, filling the smaller one deeply before collapsing onto him. 

Both of them just laid there, surrounded by the silence of night, panting and holding onto the other. Geralt was the first to move, pulling out and rolling off of the other in the process, who also rolled over to rest his head on Geralt's naked chest. 

"Thank you..", he mumbled softly as Geralt pulled him closer to cover them both with a blanket. 

"I have to thank you. That was really amazing.."   
"Indeed. I didn't know you humans could feel this good…" Jaskier had still a lot to learn about his new form and Geralt would volunteer gratefully to teach him.

"I gotta admit this was special to me too… " It was unusual for the Witcher to grow this soft but with Jaskier, he felt safe enough to do so. "You should sleep now though, we can talk about it tomorrow." 

He only felt Jaskier nodding in agreement, the bard seemed to be so comfortable he was already half asleep. It warmed Geralt's heart and he placed one last kiss on top of those dark locks before closing his eyes as well. 


End file.
